A connection and a method for its production are described in German Published Patent Application No. 198 12 172 in which the sleeve-shaped holder is first of all pushed onto the casing tube and is subsequently pressed onto two half shells which form a ring arrangement and are positioned in an encircling bead formed on the casing tube. For positioning purposes, the half shells have a thickened profile section in the form of a radially inwardly protruding bulge. The pushing-on process takes place until an oblique shoulder formed on the inside of the holder comes to bear against the bulge. In the press-on direction, the shoulder of the holder bears axially in a form-fitting manner against the bulge of the half shells. In order to achieve a form-fitting connection counter to the press-on direction in addition to the press fit which is obtained, a plurality of caulked lugs distributed over the inner circumference of the holder are arranged at that end of the holder which is opposite the shoulder, the caulked lugs being caulked to the half shells. By the press fit which is obtained, minimum ejection forces of >15 kN should be able to be absorbed. Furthermore, a high torque of at least 25 Nm should be able to be absorbed in a slip-free manner by the frictional connection which is obtained.
However, it has been established in practice that the conventional solution is not readily sufficient in order to counteract the forces and the torque at this magnitude without any problems. The holder is therefore additionally fastened to the casing tube by a pinned fitting. The conventional connection between the casing tube and the holder therefore requires a number of individual parts by which the half shells have to be held in position in a very elaborate manner during the installation of the holder on the casing tube.
Furthermore, German Published Patent Application No. 694 02 768 describes a steering-column housing of a motor vehicle, on which a flange for the connection to the rest of the structure of the motor vehicle is arranged. The flange has a collar which surrounds the steering-column housing and is fastened to the outside of the housing between radial deformations with the aid of a crimp connection. In order to secure the flange against rotation, the latter has a protruding part which engages in a recess of the steering-column housing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connection in which a holder is held on the casing tube in a secure and positionally correct manner counter to high axial forces and torques using the simplest arrangement possible. Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for producing the connection, the method enabling the holder to be installed on the casing tube with only little complexity.